Dare Larsett
Dare Larsett was once a famous trader of Del, but was shamed after turning on his crew during a voyage for the Staff of Tier. As a result, he is the current King of Tier. He is the father of Britta and Margareth and the husband of Maarie. History Early life Dare Larsett was born in Del, possibly during the last years of Alton's reign. Seven years after Endon was crowned king, he heard Lean Alice prophesy the Shadow Lord's invasion from the Shadowlands and a dark time that would last sixteen years or more, and, not wanting to be trapped in the city when it happened, he attempted to stow-away on Mab's ship as he had heard that the Rosalyn Fleet would be fleeing the country before the Shadow Lord's arrival. However, he was caught, but instead of casting him out, Mab decided to take him on as part of the crew, as they were short-handed. So it was that Dare lived in exile aboard the Rosalyn Fleet for sixteen years, as part of its crew. During the time of exile Dare trained as a trader of the Rosalyn Fleet. Mab took a liking to him, and he came to have a close relationship with her. Soon after the re-establishment of the monarchy in Deltora, the Rosalyn Fleet returned to Del harbour. Sometime afterward, Dare met and married Maarie of Del, and they had two children, Margareth and Britta. At an unknown date, Dare chose to leave the Fleet and become an independent trader. He came to own the Star of Deltora, which was captained by Mikah. When Britta was eight years old, he set out on the Star's maiden voyage, on a quest to find the Staff of Tier. However, the quest ended in blood and horror, as Dare claimed the Staff for himself and turned on his own crew, killing them and seriously wounding Mikah. He then abandoned the ship and retreated into the Island of Tier. A dying Mikah was left to return the Star to Del harbour, and break the news of Dare's betrayal. After Dare's disappearance, his family went into hiding. His ship was sold to the Rosalyn Fleet and his other treasures were also sold. Star of Deltora Dare ruled as the King of Tier and sensed that something important was happening. After a flashback, he decided that he must find out what was about to happen. Physical appearance When he met Mab and fled Deltora with the Rosalyn Fleet, Dare was dark-haired, dark-eyed, dirty and 'thin as a rail'. Personality As a youth, Dare Larsett was seen to be savvy and wise, listening to Lean Alice's predictions and seeking a way out of Del before leaving became impossible. He did not want to be trapped in the city during the Shadow Lord's tyranny, highlighting his independent, adventurous spirit and his intelligence. For as Mab states, he is smart in wanting to leave Del before the Shadow Lord's arrival, and perhaps has an inkling of what will be coming for the people in the city and does not want to be a part of it. As a child, Dare also had a sentimental, dream-seeking streak, shown in his desire to explore the nine seas and find all the mythical places and treasures spoken of in all the old tales. This unfortunately proves to be a weakness of his, for it is this trait of his that leads him to search for the Staff of Tier, which ultimately bewitches him and forces him to turn on his own crew and retreat to the Isle of Tier, leaving scandal, blood and horror in his wake. As the older King of Tier, Dare appears to be wiser and more knowledgeable due to his claiming of the Staff and the magic that goes with it. He seems a bit haunted and battered by his experiences, and also weary. He seems to be numb, with no feelings whatsoever, until the day he begins to recall the day he fled Del with Mab and the Fleet and feels 'an emotion he had not felt for a very long time'. It is then that he locates the source of the emotion and orders the shadows surrounding him to go to Del and keep watch over Britta and guard her. Abilities Dare is skilled in trading, as he was once a renowned trader of Del. As the King of Tier he has the ability to summon and control shadows, and is able to tap into the magic in the staff and use it for various purposes. Relationships Britta Britta and Dare had a close, loving father-daughter relationship. After Dare's disappearance, however, Britta thinks of him with mingled pain and bitterness, angry at the loss of her dream to be a trader. Dare seems to still care for Britta, as he willingly sends his shadows into Del to keep watch over Britta and protect her from harm. Captain Gripp Gripp and Dare were old friends, and sailed together on many voyages before Dare's betrayal. Trader Mab Mab and Dare had a very close relationship before Dare's betrayal. Maarie Not much is known about Maarie and Dare's relationship. It can be assumed that they did love each other very much. Relatives Appearances ''Star of Deltora'' *''Shadows of the Master'' Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe) Category:Spoiler